User blog:RichardLamborghini/50 Fact Extravaganza about Me!
Hi Scarf Heroes. Today, I'm gonna list 50 facts you didn't know about me! Lets start! #My favorite car is the Ford GT! #I used to write like British English. (such examples are Favourite, Colour, and Honour). #I'm right handed (love mai lefties, cause my childhood friend was a lefty.) #I like hands <(Hand Fetish :p) (creep, I know) #I used to hate Toyota for some reason, but now I love Toyota. #I LOVE CANADA! (From an American). #I visited Heathrow Airport in London. #I was born in the United States and live in the US. #I lift weights (for fun I assume) #I love sports. Basketball is my favourite, along with Football (Soccer for us Mericans). #I'm an avid swimmer. #I have glasses. #I like girls. Obvious fact of the day. #Ford is my favorite manufactorer. #I wanna be a dentist nowadays, maybe due to a recent visit. Still involves my friend the computer. #I'm extroverted at school yet introverted in public. #I'm socially awkward. #I can't talk to girls until I get to know them. #I can do handstands! #I can swim in many different ways, such as Stroke, and Backwards swimming. #I'm Albanian. I love my home country. #My first console was a GameCube. (SKRUB) #Midnight Club IS THE BEST GAME! #Hetero-romantic asexual #My family lives in Canada, United Kingdom, Italy, Greece, Albania, and Costa Rica. Woaj a mouthful. #I hate preppy kids (aka the rich snobs who get BMWs when they're 16). #I feel in love with cars at the age of three. #Former Moderator at LMR. #I did 46 sit ups in the Fitness Gram test. #I love HOCKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I like watching it, and only day learning how to play) #I hate eating, but I still eat... #I used to be FAT. I once was so fat, I couldn't even do 5 push ups. #I can speak two languages- English and Albanian. I'm currently learning Spanish. #I like Albanian Girls. .3. #I defend people who are LGBT, minority, or different from bullys. #One of my gym coaches was a NFL football player. #I'm smart at History, English, ane Science, and I'm showing alot of improvement in Math. #I want to visit Québec and Canada. #I may be a mechanopile. Not sure about this. #When I was 7, I feel in love with the Mustang, and the Mazda RX-8. #I'm a Ford GT fanboy. I used to use the car all the time in Need for Speed Carbon, and I also had several toy cars JUST ON THE FORD GT. #I'm a decent basketball player. I'm not sure if I'm tall enough to join the team (I'm 5 foot 9). I used to play basketball at a little league. The coach said I have GOOD defense skills. #I hang out with people who are shy, or introverted, because they're very easy to talk too. #The Dog is my favorite animal. #I would love to have the Mazda RX-8 as my first car. ROTARY POWER BIATCH! #I'm VERY social in school. I talk to people without any issue. #That makes me a mix of an introvert and extrovert. #My family is quite diverse. One of my cousins are red headed, others have dirty blonde (like me), and some have tan skin and black hair. #I love hockey. Because it's just a ice version of soccer/football. #My dream is to help kids and give them opportunities for education and success. That's all of my facts. If you enjoyed, don't be afraid and comment down below! Category:Blog posts